Cybra (Natalie Brooks)
"Even if there are people like you who deserve it above most, I never kill and I never will." '- Natalie Brooks' History Cybra is the most well-known and influential protector of the solar system. After numerous unprecedented feats, She has been heralded as the Sol Queen by the Unity of the Sol Sectors (U.S.S.). Natalie was also a former member of the 2018 Global Wardens to prevent the earth's destruction in the past (Which created a new universe). Declining the offer of becoming the Overseer of U.S.S. (The highest ranking official), she is currently a unity pioneer and the captain of her squad. Origins Natalie Brooks was born in the Venus Ark to Garon Synder and Elliot Synder, the older sister to Derrick Synder. Barely at 1 year of age, she was sent away by her mother to the Mars Ark for protection from her father. The former sergeant of the Space Corps, Travis Fold, decided to adopt the orphan and officially give her the name, Natalie Fold Brooks, which was inspired by his deceased wife. As a young child, Natalie idolized Travis and so she started to imitate his mechanical works. After doing so, Travis realized that Natalie was a born prodigy at mechanical engineering. Confident of her potential, Travis decides to teach everything he knows about mechanics but it did not stop her from wanting to learn more. Travis brought Natalie to the Ark University at Age 12, greatly expanding her knowledge in computer science, electrical engineering, civil engineering, chemical engineering, telecommunications, aeronautical engineering and chemical engineering. Although it was difficult, Natalie managed to make a friend of Mason Axel, a classmate in her electrical engineering class. After being fed up with excessive crime and limited security, Natalie takes matters on to her own hands. She equips her suit and helmet to fight crime as a vigilante in the Mars Ark. After reaching 17 years old, she finally graduated college and was recognized by Samuel Willops, a scientist who lives in the 2nd level of the Ark. She receives elevator clearance from the U.S.S. While the elevator was ascending, Serenity attacked following spontaneous explosions. Unwillingly, She has been placed in an escape pod on course to Mars. Natalie joins the Military Space Corps (M.S.C) to help fight against the invading force, Serenity. She went under her Vigilante alias, Cybra, and carried out missions. During the Sol War, Natalie was shot in the heart by Kevin Gauss, instantly killing her. Weeks later, she was resurrected by Lazarus but with an altered ego. She changed her name to Ella Synder and joined Serenity to destroy the U.S.S. Before the fall of the Unity, Samuel Willops manages to create Cybra once again using Ella's blood and Lazarus' equipment. Although many memories were lost, the clone is still as pure as the old Natalie Brooks. Universe-2 was coming to an end, an event widely known as Terminus. The supporters of Terminus, the Terminators, protected the core of the universe to . Natalie and his group attempted to travel to the core and prevent the universe's destruction but failed in doing so. Luckily she survived and traveled to Universe-3. Just a year later, another Terminus was anticipated. The terminators from UV-2 appeared but earth's heroes prevented the death of another universe, despite of nearly losing. There were massive amounts of casualties, including the death of Amelia Brooks. She continued to be Cybra and is currently a member of the Wardens. Personality Natalie is commonly seen as a brave and righteous person who always seeks the good in people. She has shown multiple times sparing those who do not deserve mercy without hesitation. She has innate sympathetic emotions for the life of any living being(s) she encounters. Mason Axel has stated that her pure nature without reason ''is unnatural. Natalie has strong empathetic feelings and attempts to ease other's negative behaviors like comforting the troubled, helping the stubborn ones compliant, give hope to the despair. Despite of her virtues, she always has a knack to seek humor on weary situations for comfort. When she's serious, others have stated that Natalie is like a different person. Her endeavors are what makes her clever, unique, powerful, and possess endless capabilities. Although, if Natalie fails to save a life, she becomes eerily distressed and completely vulnerable. Sometimes, Natalie can get ahead of herself and show condescending behavior but it never really effects her intention to protect. Powers and Abilities Powers After Natalie's death in the Sol War, her vulnerability without her suit, and enemies seemingly getting stronger, she decides to infuse her blood with specialized nanobots that drastically increases her survival and combat. '''Nano-Active Blood - '''To compensate for her vulnerability without her suit, Natalie's bloodstream is primed with nanites, which enhance's her physical and mental performance beyond what can be emulated by natural means. This entails that she's faster, stronger, more mentally capable and overall superior to most, if not all, human beings without being obviously supernatural. Natalie stated that she would have died at least a couple dozen times if not for her nano-biotic physiology. * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Natalie has an incredible ability to defy weight limitations for human standards, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Natalie can catch, lift, or throw items a little over a ton (2200 lbs has shown to be her max). Her strength also extends to her legs, enabling her to kick with forces strong enough to break concrete and leap over 20 feet in a single bound. * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Natalie's speed easily surpasses the finest human athlete, capable of running up to 50 mph, though she has shown to go twice as fast in short bursts of seconds. * '''Enhanced Durability - '''Due to the nanites in Natalie's system, her bones and muscles are far denser than a human's. Her ability to endure and resist damage is extremely high, allowing her to receive numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. She has shown to be durable enough to withstand energy blasts that would kill a normal human in one shot, fall from thousands of feet onto her back, and survive considerably low/high temperatures with little discomfort. * '''Enhanced Agility - '''Natalie's agility easily surpasses the finest human athlete. She has shown flawless ability to rapidly respond by changing her body's position efficiently, enabling her to dodge fast moving projectiles and attacks, easily maneuver around the environment, and other gymnastic, athletic or martial implements with little effort. * '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Natalie has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing her to perceive things moving at high speeds, catch flies in mid-air, avoid quick attacks, catch falling objects, block point blank detriments and react instantaneously to what humans take a lot more time to react to. * '''Enhanced Stamina - '''The nanites in Natalie's bloods resists the build-up of lactic acid in her muscles, allowing her to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time. She can exert herself at peak performance for hours before showing any sign of fatigue. * '''Enhanced Endurance - '''Natalie can survive without supplies, resources, energy, or any other necessities for an extended amount of time. She can can hold her breath up to an hour, remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. * '''Enhanced Healing - '''Natalie's healing speed and efficiency far surpasses a human's. External, including fractured bones and deeper burns, heal at an accelerated rate disregarding severity. Natalie has also shown to recover from Internal damage that would certainly kill a human, such as severe blood loss and damage to her organs. Cellular and genetic damage and decay is reduced, greatly extending her lifespan. Lost limbs can be regenerated, although it takes a considerable amount of time. Natalie is also nearly immune to diseases and toxins. * '''Enhanced Senses - '''Natalie has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch far better than an average human. She is also capable of focusing a certain sense, doubling it's efficiency, to look for a particular sight/sound/smell/taste by blocking out all the other ones. Abilities * '''Indomitable Will: '''Natalie can overcome most forms of temptation including giving up, mind control, manipulation, morality breaking, etc. Through her willpower, she can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against her, even up to the point of cheating death and pushing herself past her own limitations. * '''Super-Genius Intellect: '''Natalie has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, calculations, memorization, perception, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Natalie has extensive higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, awareness and understanding of causality, vast strategic expertise, complete competence in any situation, handle any complex mental operations, possess superior learning capacity, nearly infinite creativity in inventing, etc. * '''Master Computer Operator/Hacker: '''Natalie has shown her capability to hack, program, or fix bugs/viruses in systems and machines that are impossible for natural humans to accomplish. Her ability in infiltrating and managing data is almost intuitive; she instinctively knows how to hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. Natalie can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid her in various situations. * '''Master Inventor/Engineer: '''Mastering all fields of engineering (Chemical, Civil, Electrical, Mechanical, Software, and Systems), Natalie is capable of constructing and fixing anything that she has a clear concept of if she has the necessary resources to build/fix it. * '''Expert Acrobat: '''With experience and nanite enhancements, Natalie's acrobatic skills are on par with the finest human athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform almost every acrobatic stunt possible. * '''Skilled Tactician: '''Although her tactics has shown to have flaws, Natalie has capability of formulating battle strategies, contingency plans, and situational procedures in order to overcome difficult problems, and be victorious. * '''Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: '''Natalie has trained in unarmed combat by Aaron Snow, Jon Koto, and Robert Sawyer and has experienced raw hand-to-hand combat many times. She has become quite formidable on her own when the situation arises but still lacks many weaknesses. Although trained in multiple forms of martial arts, she favors taekwondo above all others. * '''Expert Swordsman: '''Formerly a disciple of Jon Koto, Natalie is shown to be proficient with most blades due to her training in Kenjutsu. Also, When she was stuck on Laddrus, a middle-age like planet, she had to adapt and be accustomed to sword fighting. * '''Trained Marksman: '''Natalie knows how to moderately handle firearms. * '''Expert Mecha Pilot: '''Natalie is proficiently skilled in piloting mechs. She is able to fully understand its functions, controls, capability and utilize it efficiently. * '''Skilled Vehicular Driver: '''Natalie is moderately capable of driving and handling most space, land, and air vehicles. She even has shown her capability to drive exotic ships. Paraphernalia Equipment '''Cybra Suits' Natalie wears a suit containing various tools, weapons, and defensive constructs. Aside from her current model, she has made a number of suits, some are utilized for specific situations. Astronaut Suit * Vacuum Adaptation: 'Able to withstand atmospheres (heat intensity and any poisonous chemical elements), cosmic media (radiation), and lack of air. * '''Basic Force-Field Generation: '''Can create a magnetic shield around Cybra, protecting her from firearms and various harmful energy. * '''Jet-pack: '''Using energy propulsion, Cybra is able to accelerate through the air in a straight motion. ''Mark I (Retaliator) * 'Peak Human Condition: '''Due to the potent simulator allowing Cybra to access 100% of her muscles, her bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, Cybra's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but not to the superhuman level. * '''Force-Coat Generation: '''can form an invisible armor around Cybra's body for protection against most harm. However, It is vulnerable to kinetic energy. * '''Energized Wrist Blade: '''Can generate and retract energy blades from Cybra's wrists, which is capable of easily cutting through almost any material. * '''Moderate Force-field Generation: '''Can create a magnetic shield that withstands more external attacks and can last much longer. * '''Magnetic Boots: '''Latch onto any surface using magnetic energy. * '''Data Storage: '''Can interface with computers and IT networks, allowing Cybra to download and gather information. ''Mark II (Infiltrator) * '''Supernatural Strength: '''Cybra can lift, catch, and throw objects weighing up to 40 tons. She has shown this by stopping and throwing a moving vehicle as large as a dump truck. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''Due to the graphene covering every molecule on her suit, Cybra can withstand virtually any natural attack including explosives, point blank gun fire, and crushing blows. The * '''Data Manipulator: '''Can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing Cybra to collect, corrupt, program, reprogram, disable, enable, or store data with minimal time and effort. * '''Force-field Generation: '''Cybra can create a versatile shield to protect herself. * '''Dual Energized Wrist Blades * Vacuum Adaptation * Hover Pack: 'Can levitate from the ground. * '''Scanning: '''Cybra's helmet can analyze and perform complex visual scans on subjects that are technological, digital, biological, or chemical to determine their intimate properties or detect their presence. She can also diagnose the condition of what they observe and find inconsistencies or errors. ''Mark III (Voyager) * '''Universal Translator: '''Emits a field that translates every spoken language. * '''Concussive Gloves: '''Can project powerful beams of concussive, sky-colored force that can slightly push, hit hard, knock-out, inflict minor/major damage, shatter or completely annihilate a target. The power comes from ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and condensed into concussive blasts that are released from her palms. * '''Supernatural Strength * Supernatural Durability * Data Manipulator ''' * '''Signal Transmission * Hover Pack * Magnetic Boots * Camouflage * Dual Energized Wrist Blades * Scanning Armors Cybra wears suits of armor coated with protection, some are equipped with various enhancements. Knight Armor * Increased Protection: 'Natalie has solid metal plating that protects her from various kinds of harm. ''Valkyrie Armor * 'Amplifier: '''Drastically Increases Natalie's energy output. * '''Supernatural Strength: '''The armor can lift, catch, and throw objects weighing up to 100 tons. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''The armor can resist immense amounts of damage, even crash landing on a planet's surface from its stratosphere, which is about 32 miles of falling. * '''Hover Back & Boots ' '''Mecha Suit Cybra is known as 'Mecha Maiden' for her giant mechanical suits. She mainly uses them for battling hundreds of enemies or massive opponents and deal with special environmental situations. Mecha (Warrior) * Supernatural Strength: '''Capable of lifting up to 1000 tons and generate destructive shock-waves with pure force. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''The armor is extremely solid, allowing Cybra to withstand crushing weights, impacts, pressures, temporal changes, etc. * '''Bionic Attachments: '''The suit can utilize various forms of weapons. ** '''Arm Cannon: '''Projects large beams of pure solidified energy that causes concussive damage. ** '''Laser Sword: '''A blade of highly concentrated solidified energy that cuts through almost anything. ** '''Energy Shield: '''Create shields out of energy, blocking various attacks. * '''Smart Concussive Turrets: '''Equipped on each shoulder, targets conscious hostiles and rapidly fires non-lethal energy pellets, immobilizing enemies on contact. * '''Pulse Emitters: '''Project concentrated pulse waves that knocks back enemies, vehicles, or penetrate dense structure. * '''EMP Emission: '''Temporarily disable every electronic device in the vicinity. * '''Jet Pack: '''Can fly through air or space using energy expulsion. * '''Electronic Communication: '''The suit can intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions. * '''Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The suit can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. Omniac Locator: 'After figuring out the cause of the Local Group's annihilation, Natalie builds a device that solely locates Omniacs, which are remnants of the universe's creation and grants the possessors unfathomable power. '''F.A.I.S: '''To deal with difficult or multiple tasks, Natalie constructed the Flexible Artificial Intelligence Systems (F.A.I.S.). F.A.I.S. (pronounced as ''faze) has been implemented in most of Natalie's technology, including her contacts, and provides accurate calculations, data storage, answers, and theories. FAIS does not perform or cause any physical activity but can manipulate any and all data received. '''Contact Sensors: '''Due to her poor eyesight, Natalie created her own contacts since she was 16 and still wears it to this day. She enhanced her contacts with the initial ability to view the complete status of any machinery. Over the years, Natalie added improvements including radar/lidar, night, x-ray vision and physiological/medical scanners that allow her to monitor the vitals of organisms, including heart and brain scans. '''Cybot: '''At age 12, Natalie constructed her first Nat-bot (re-named to cybot) to assist with her constructions. Over the years, she created different variations of cybots to provide personal tasks mainly for Natalie's use. * '''Constructor Cybot: '''Used for building large machinery. Constructors have shown to be precise, efficient, and quick. It took 23 cybots to finish building Natalie's ship in 3 days with no flaws or errors. * '''Guardian Cybot: '''Used for protecting a certain object(s), person(s), or area(s). They are extremely powerful automatons equipped with concussive blasters. After testing one in combat, Natalie stated that it is nearly impossible to bypass (By data infiltrating or physically maneuvering around), inevitably resulting in combat. 10 Guardians were enough to defend a town from up to 70 outlaws. * '''Maintenance Cybot: '''Used for maintaining places, structures, or machines that belong to Natalie. They make sure everything is running at optimal levels, refuel containers, and repair anything broken. * '''Medical Cybot: '''Used for providing medical assistance to Natalie and her allies. Each base, including Natalie's ship, has one. * '''Jenry: '''Out of boredom, Natalie created a cybot for entertainment purposes. She implemented an A.I. into Jenry which gave him comical emotions. Jenry has proven to be a vital member of Natalie's crew by saving others, provide comfort, and working hard to be a companion. '''Transporter: '''Constructed by Natalie, used for teleporting objects over great distances in seconds. '''Former Equipment * 'White Omniac: '''Also known as the Orb of Time, alters the fabrics of reality, allowing the user to erase existences and not just the flow of time, but also reorganize, alter and erase historical events on any realm, physical or not. This has been given to Natalie by the Celestial, Father Time. * '''Green Omniac: '''Also known as the Orb of Life, manipulates and controls life and anything related to life on any realm, physical or not. This has been given to Natalie by the Celestial, Mother Nature. * '''Purple Omniac: '''Also known as the Orb of Force, manipulates the four interactive forces of Strong Force, Weak Force, Electromagnetism and Gravity all in one on any realm, physical or not. Natalie acquired the Force Orb after defeating She-Void. * '''Black Omniac: '''Also known as the Orb of Death, manipulates and control over death, all things dead, and anything related to death on any realm, physical or not. Natalie acquired the Death Orb after defeating the Grim Reaper. * '''Open-Mind: '''This device visualizes a user's memories including past events or dreams. Due to Natalie's Data storage breaking from her infiltration into the Venus Ark, she constructed the Open-Mind device to display the plans and information from Serenity's archives by looking into Natalie's memories. This was later destroyed when Serenity attacked. *'Serenger Outfit: 'After Natalie's resurrection as Ella Synder, she wore the officer outfit of Serenity. *'Peacekeepers: 'Ella created gauntlets with powerful laser emission that vaporizes most things. Transportation * '''Terra Ship: '''Main Brooks Squad ship, capable of cruising at light speeds. Comes equipped with offensive and defensive mechanisms. Has a command sector, lounge, crew quarters, 3 bedrooms, and a containment cell. *'Drop Pod: '''Mounted on the Terra, the drop pod is used for evacuation or any other emergency. Weapons * '''Concussive Blaster (Formerly): '''Natalie's first weapon to subdue enemies without lethal means. Her dual pistols can be fused together to create a concussive rifle, which is much more powerful and used for more durable enemies. Category:Artificial Characters Category:UV-2 Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with Public Identities Category:Gadget Users Category:Inventors Category:Mechanics Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Good Characters Category:Robotics Category:Adventurers Category:Biologically Enhanced Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Terminus Survivors Category:UV-3 Characters Category:Wardens Category:Single Characters Category:American Characters Category:Mars Arkian Characters Category:Blonde Characters Category:Hazel Eyed Characters Category:Beige Skinned Characters Category:Trained Characters Category:Skilled Characters Category:Experts Category:Masters Category:Characters with Strong Will